That Thing You Do
by InsincerelyYours
Summary: I'm not in love with her. She a bloody Weasley! They're dirt poor blood traitors. It's just that.. she does this thing and I forget that she has hideous red hair and terrible taste in companions! DG journals from both!
1. Chapter 1

**That Thing You Do  
Insincerelyours**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hogwarts or anything else. Those fabulous ideas are property of JK and those companies she's affiliated with :p

_Chapter One: Sept 2__nd__ to Sept 4__th__ Draco_

**Monday, September 2nd  
First Day Back  
Breakfast**

I saw her this morning in the Great Hall.

She looked absolutely gorgeous, as usual.

She was talking to the pillock Thomas, her latest boy plaything. It infuriates me to see her with him. She could do **so** much better. Like, me for example. But, of course, she doesn't see me at all. She's too busy laughing at something the prat said. I wish I was the one making her laugh. When she laughs her eyes sparkle so much they could make a fairy jealous.

Oh no, Parkinson just asked me what I was doing. That maddening hag, must remember to leave a curse on her chair later tonight. I gotta go.

_D.M_

**10 a.m.  
Potions**

Severus yelled at me today. He yelled at **me**, his favourite student. Is it _my_ fault _she_ is so god damn beautiful that I couldn't focus on my Memory Potion? No, of course it isn't. It's not like I have any control over these things.

Damn! Severus just gave me a detention! I've _never _been given a detention in Potions before. That's what Potty and Weasel are for!

I'm starting to really miss Umbridge.

_D. M_

**10:15 a.m.  
Still Potions**

What was I talking about? This whole mess is that cow's fault in the first place. If it weren't for her and her stupid Inquisitorial Squad I'd never have noticed **her** and then I wouldn't have a detention.

I've just remembered _that_ night. I'd never seen a Bat Bogey curse cast so well. The Dark Lord himself would be ashamed.

Bugger, the Mudblood just saw me seemingly smiling—it was more of a smirk—at nothing and now she's trying to see what I'm writing.

_D. M_

**12**** am  
Boys Dorm**

I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing. Surely it's unhealthy to have your heart pounding a mile a minute and your limbs turned to jelly.

Maybe I should explain what made me all human-preserves-ish.

It happened when I was leaving Transfiguration. Never liked that class anyway. McGonagall really needs to shag someone already. Anyway, I was walking out the door, Goyle and Crabbe stalking me as usual, when I see _her_ and the pillock. They were having a row in the corner, and it must have been bad because she was turning as red as her hair from rage. She's really cute when she's mad….

Focus! So, they were yelling at each other when I had this sudden urge to hex Thomas until his head was up his arse. I pulled out my wand before I could even think it through and then hit him with a brilliant—if I do say so myself—knee-reversing Hex.

It didn't exactly have quite the effect I wanted it to. First Ginny turned very pale and then she turned on me, eyes flashing. And I have to say, she's not nearly as cute when it's _me_ she's glaring at. Then she got all up in my face. I couldn't make my mind work for a moment, but I finally realized she asked me why I had hexed him.

I sneered. (What else was I going to do?) "Because he was _there_," I said in my perfected 'holier-than-thou' voice. She turned a million shades of red—each one cuter than the next—and looked like she was about to start shouting at me, but at that exact moment Thomas began groaning in the corner.

He had passed out from the pain—bloody wimp—but he came to, and she was instantly at his side. She helped him up as he couldn't walk with reversed knees, and they hobbled off to the H.W.

Well, _she'd_ never hobble. And even if she did, it'd be adorable.

Anyway, I was left standing there, completely shaken. I don't know how she does it. She just does this _thing_ and I turn into a human puddle!

On the bright side, the curse I left for the maddening hag turned her eyebrows purple, so that's a laugh. I think I'm feeling better already.

_D. M_

**Tuesday, September 3rd  
Between the end of first class and the beginning of second**  
**Third Floor Boys Bathroom**

I'll probably be late for Care of Magical Creature's class, but who cares? I saw _her_ again this morning. I'm getting very skilled at following people without them knowing.

Not that I'm stalking her or anything. I'm not _that_ pathetic. I just like to watch her walk through the hallways. The pillock is still in the hospital wing. All I have to say to that is he obviously deserves it!

On the down side, I've heard whispers in the common room that a break out of Azkaban is coming soon. I'm not really sure what to think about that. On one hand, If father did get out and found out I'm infatuated with a Weasley, he'd probably Avada me. On the other hand, he is my father, and, no matter what other people think about him, I can't hate him. On the other hand he nearly killed _her_ and that's a little hard to forgive.

Great! Now I have three hands. Some help that was. Last time I ever listen to my MindHealer. Thoroughly analyze your feelings? Ha! Some help _that_ was.

Just looked at my _very_ expensive, platinum watch. I've missed half of Care of Magical Creatures. Not that I really care. I can't believe that oaf hasn't been fired already; he's almost as bad as Scarhead.

Then again, _she_ really likes the oaf.

However, _she_ also liked Potter, so that can't say much for her judge of character.

At least, I think _she_ likes him.

She had the crush her first year, always turning red and spilling things.

It was quite amusing, almost as amusing as Potter's complete embarrassment. Not that I noticed or anything. I'm leaving now; I think someone just took a shit in the stall next to mine.

_D. M_

**Lunch**  
**Great Hall (Where else would I be?)**

Got myself _another_ detention. The oaf **did** notice I was gone. Maybe he's not as thick as I thought he was.

Then again, not many people can overlook my wonderfulness. I can only really think of one person outside of the perfect 'Golden Trio,' and that's _her. _She just goes about, doing her thing… not noticing me at all!

I think I'm going crazy.

I can't stop thinking about _her._ It's become worse now that we're under the same roof (even if it is a rather _large_ roof).. Regardless of it's size I still see her all the time. Over the summer at least I wasn't constantly reminded of her everywhere I went.

It's making me bonkers!

I don't seem to be the only one who's noticed my insanity issues. Zabini's been giving me the oddest looks. He and Nott are two of the very few people who aren't intimidated by my name and dashing good looks. It makes for good conversation, but you can't make them do things for you, which is very irritating.

Oh no! He's coming over here…

**Empty Classroom**  
**Around 9 pm**

Well, detention wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. Mind you, I did have to clean the entire potions room without my wand. But _guess_ who had detention with me! Go on, guess.

That's right, you're a journal, they don't write back.

Well, most anyway. We had this one that father would never let me go anywhere near in our library… but it turned out to be a psycho dark object that nearly sucked the soul out of _her_ so I don't mention it much.

Anyway, _she_ was there! Turns out Severus gave her detention because Creevey—the bloody idiot—nearly blew up her potion when he tried to take a photo of her as she was adding the powdered toadstool.

Not that she talked to me, or anything, I just heard her muttering to herself as she scrubbed the cauldrons.

Remind me to never get her peeved with me.

After detention, we both left at the same time. Surprisingly, she didn't go toward the Tower but followed the same path I was taking. She must have seen me looking at her because she gave me this truly nasty look.

"What are _you_ looking at?" she spat. I tried to act like I was completely disgusted by the idea of looking at her. It was hard.

"Nothing," I said, more to appear nonchalant than to anger her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I guess I should thank you for saving me the trouble of breaking up with Dean, not that I'd ever thank you". Then she mentioned something along the lines of me being a slimy Death Eater who should die.

I was as shocked as a very shocked person. I mean, who does she think she is? Her entire 20 person family lives in one room! And she has the nerve to insult _me._

And lets not even begin to examine how much she wounded by already bruised ego. (Ha! Okay, that one was just for fun).

But really- _I_ should die? I wasn't the one sucking face with _Dean Thomas_. If I was, I would happily crawl in a hole and die.

I mean, I knew she didn't like me, but… but she was so_ cruel._ I don't know what to do now. I guess I always thought that if I made a little effort to woo her she'd see how utterly fabulous I really am.

Obviously the girl is delusional.

_D. M_.

**Wednesday, September 4th**  
**Boy's Dorm  
Some time after one**

I couldn't get up this morning. I stayed up _all_ night thinking about _her_ and what she said. When I finally got out of bed I took one look in the mirror and propelled myself back into bed. I can't believe I could look so, so _bad_!

So instead of forcing myself to go and join the masses in the Great Hall, I told Goyle to tell Severus I was ill and make my excuses to the other teachers.

So I spent _all_ of last night and this morning thinking.

My brain hurts.

I'm never thinking again.

_D. M _

_**Ten minutes later**_

When she first said those ridiculous things, I was shocked. But now that I think about it, I don't know why… it's not like she's ever been anything but cruel to me.

The first time I saw her, all those years ago in Flourish and Blotts, I remember _exactly_ how I felt. It was this odd… nauseous feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. Of course, I had no idea she was a Weasley. If I had known I probably would have cursed her and been done with it.

Instead, I did what any eleven year old boy does when he likes a girl—I teased her.

Not the brightest plan, if you look at what happened next.

She _insulted_ me!

And I still couldn't hate her, or think she was below me (which she is) or anything. She's just too perfect!

_D. M_

**Niche in the ****third floor, behind a suit of armour, next to the trophy room  
After Classes (That I didn't attend)**

Nott and Zabini are having their usual beginning of term poker game (not to be confused with their 'it rain this week' poker game or 'someone sneezed' poker game, and not at all like their 'I feel like a game of poker' poker game). And they invited me. Not like they like me, or anything, they just know I have a lot of pocket money to lose.

Still, scamming other people out of their money _might_ cheer me up. I think I'll go.

_D. M_

**Hidden Room across from the Slytherin Common Room**  
**50 Galleons too late**

Well, losing my money just doesn't do the trick like winning does. I'm ashamed of myself. I've never been so bad at poker before.

In my defence, my mind isn't like it used to be.

I've charmed you so if anyone looks it looks like I am casually flipping through a Quiddith magazine. Though Kerrey keeps sending me odd looks.

I just can't stop thinking about her and how much she seems to hate me.

Her first year I tried to express my feelings like any twelve year old would—I teased her, and picked on her and hexed her. Obviously she was oblivious to my true intentions. Her family isn't know for it's intelligence.

I remember, one time, on Valentine's Day I saw her in the hallway, staring at Potter like a freak. Then I heard the valentine she wrote him being read to him by the dwarf sitting on Potter's legs. It made me so **mad** that he had her attention when he so obviously didn't want it. Especially since I has unable to talk to her, seeing as she was a blood traitor and all.

I was so wounded that day.

Dammit! Zabini just won again!

I have to pay 10 more Galleons… at this rate, I won't have any money for the Hogsmeade's weekend!

_D. M_

**Five minutes later**

I _hate_ losing money. It's so… not like a Malfoy. Malfoys don't lose money; we make money.

Zabini is such a prat, too. He can't just take the money… he has to make _comments_. I knew there was a reason I didn't associate with him. He and Knott are just terrible. They have no respect.

Oh! I just remember. There was that time in my fourth year. Well, after third year she seemed to come out of her shell. She was always ambling all over the castle giggling with a group of friends. And she had _such_ a temper. You couldn't insult her family of hex her without getting _screamed_ at.

Then she started going out with that _complete oaf_ Michael Corner. That girl really does have the _worst_ taste in men. Potter, Corner, and now Thomas? No wonder she doesn't like me, I'm not ugly as arse and a complete idiot.

So I saw her and Corner in a corner—seriously. No pun intended. They were _all_ over each other. I was shocked and horrified at such behaviour from her. With anyone but me, of course.

I said so, of course, after all part of a Malfoy's duty is to try and help out the less-informed. Regrettably, she flipped out, much like yesterday, except she broke my nose then. I got it immediately healed and never told anyone, but _still!_

**Five minutes later**

And then there was that time she hexed me last year. Which, as you can see, has deeply disturbed me. I should sue her for the inevitable mind healing bills this is going to lead to. Then again, I wouldn't get much. Horribly poor, you know.

_D. M_

_ AN: Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**That Thing You Do****  
Insincerelyours**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hogwarts or anything else. Those fabulous ideas are property of JK and those companies she's affiliated with :p

_Chapter Two: Sept 4th__ Ginny's POV_

**September 4th**  
**Gryffindor 5th Year Girls dorm**

**The Crack of Dawn (Otherwise Also known as 7 am)**

Dear notebook-in-which-I-write-down-my-thoughts-but-is-definitely-_not-_a-diary/journal or any other form thereof,

Apparently, fter I was complaininged too much to Ash, so instead of listening to me like any good friend would do, she threw this muggle contraption she calls a spiral notebook muggle contraption at me, which she told me was a notebook—hitting me in the head—and told me that no one cared about my problems, but if I _really_ needed to vent then I should write in here. Some friend, huh?

I guess I kind of deserved it though, now that I think about it. It all started after I returned from detention last night.

I burst into the common room, which suddenly became as silent as a morgue, (okay maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but it _did_ quiet down) ranting about a certain arrogant, bigheaded, egotistical, narcissistic, conceited, self-important, vain, smug, high and mighty, stuck-up, snobbish, cruel, nasty, spiteful, malicious, vindictive, horrible, stupid, unintelligent, thick, dim, dense, slow, brainless Slytherin sixth year who goes by the—stupid if you as me—name Draco Malfoy, who completely earned it.

I mean, who does he think he is, cursing _my_ boyfriend… . . . **former! **I mean, it's not even like he had a reason or anything, unless you count the fact that Dean was present in the same hallway as him a reason. . . which I DON'Tdon't. And it was the first day back from summer holidays, so there's no way Dean could have done anything anywayto him earlier.

There I was, trying to explain to Dean that why I didn't think we should see each other anymore. —my excuse being I mean really, that we hadn't spent any time with each other over the summer – he didn't even bother owling me more than twice all summer! – and I didn't feel the same after not seeing him for such along period of time, and that Iwe had both 'changed' over the summer.—and Dean was being a big poof about it, and we got into an itty-bitty argument that may or may not have included us yelling at the top of our lungs and insulting each other.

me calling him an arse no less than seventeen times, wThen suddenly, out of nowhere… _completely_ out of left field Malfoy curses him!Dean I mean, and iIt was a really nasty curse too, the Knee-Reversing curse. Though I do have to admire the outcome of the curse, I guess what they say in the girls' bathroom about Draco's being very intelligentce _is_ true.

So Despite his ability at hexes, he still hexed Dean, so I yelled at him and whatever and left to getbrought Dean to the hospital wing. I didn't wait around to see if he was all right because hospitals always freaked me out, but he must have been, because he was back in Gryffindor tower by after dinner.

So Monday night I told Ash and Gem about The Incident, and they were just as annoyed as I was, . Oor so I thought. It turns out they only care about my feelings if I don't talk about them when they don't want to hear about themonly talk about them when they want me to. _Anyway_, on with my story.

The next day, Tuesday, had to be the _worst_, most horrendous, nastiest day of my entire fifteen years on this planet. That is, just so you know--if you multiply 365 days in a year by 15 years-- out of FIVE THOUSAND, FOUR HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-FIVE DAYS!five thousand, four hundred, seventy-five days. Yes, it was that bad. I got up late, forgot my Transfiguration essay, failed a practical lesson in Charms, and, thanks to that twit Colin Creevey, got a detention with Snape, when tThe flash of his Colin's camera (the little stalker) caused me to drop in an entire jar of powdered toadstool into my potion which in turnreacted badly and caused my potion to blow up, . Snape was not very appreciative of multi-coloured goo going everywhere and gave me which in turn landed _me_ a detention, even though I told Snape him it was Colin's fault.

Then after to top off that absolutely horrible day, guess who I had detention with? DDRACO MALFOYraco Malfoy! I tried to ignore him, and I pretty much succeeded, until after the detention. I didn't feel like going back to the common room because some of the seventh years were throwing what I believe iwas called a 'The Last First Tuesday of September' party, and, since we Gryffindors are a rowdy bunch, it was bound to get out of control.

Instead of returning to the common room, I went to what we, —we being Gem, Ash and I, had christened the GAG Pad, which was located in the dungeons. It was a previously unused room in the dungeons we had discovered our first year when we couldn't find the Potion's Room. and wWe had turned in into somewhat of a hang out, an escape from the sometimes occasionally nauseating scarlet and gold of Gryffindor tower. GAG' of course beings an acronym for Gem, Ash, and Gin our nicknamesny.

So I was going there, and since the GP (GAG pad) is near the Slytherin dormitories, I guess Malfoy thought I was following him or something; he wouldn't stop staring at me anyway. I gave him a nasty look hoping he would leave me alone, but he didn't stop so I spat out,

"What are you looking at?" and he gotave me this weird look, halfway between disgust and . . . something, h. Hurt maybe? Nah, it's not like he'd has feelings or anythingbe hurt by the feelings of a 'blood-traitor.

He responded with a very creative "Nothing." Which I rolled my eyes at. I mean, he was just so _annoying_. And I wasn't exactly in the best of moods after my terrible day. I tried to hold my tongue, but I'm not called the chatterer for nothing.

"I guess I should thank you for saving me the trouble of breaking up with Dean," I began… and then added, so that he didn't think I actually _was_ thanking him, "Not that I'd ever thank you." When he didn't respond I kind of started rambling, saying something along the lines of "I hate you, you Death Eater, and I hope you die.". I was still kind of mad at him for hexing Dean, you see. He didn't insult me back like I'd expected, though, he just looked at me.

"What?" I asked, but he didn't say anything, so I just stalked off. I turned back to the Gryffindor tower. T direction and that was's when I entered the common room and found Ash, who was lounging on the couch while Gem tried to French braid her hair. Guess the party got re-scheduled.

"If I happened to, say, I don't know--, _murder_ Draco Malfoy, you don't think anyone would mind, do you? I mean besides his awful mother and maybe Snape. I think people would actually give me an award, right?" I said. Gem didn't look up from her braiding, but she did let out this her 'Oh, dear, why must I go through this?' sigh. Ash _did_ try to say something, but I wasn't finished.

"It's just, he's so_infuriating_. Just standing there. Not even insulting me like any self-respecting wizard would have done. , not that he respects himself, or anyone else for that matter. But maybe he does, becauseI mean, he is appallingly self-absorbed, and--," I was ranting before Ash _rudely_ interrupted me.

"Are you going to tell us what happened, or should I pull up a chair and maybe a plate of brownies and just let you babble?" she said, I think sarcastically.

"You're already on a couch, why would you need a chairso don't bother with the chair," I answered brilliantly. Ash just rolled her eyes, and Gem let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "Okay, so guess who I had detention with?"

Gem answered this time,. "I don't know, who?" and she too had a sarcastic tone. This was unexpected, What was with everyone, I thought. Sarcasm is just a crutch for the emotionally inept. I'd expect this kind of behavior from Ashlyn, she was known for it, but Gem was usually the sweetest out of all of us.

"Draco Malfoy," I said causing Ash to gasp mockingly. "I know, who knew Snape gave detentions to his favorite students? Anyway, after the detention I decided to go to the GAG Pad and Draco just kept looking at me." Gem finished the second French braid, secured it with a spell, and sat on the couch next to Ash. I was pacing the floor in front of them.

"He was looking at you?" Gem asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

"I _know_, how rude. Anyway, I asked him 'What' and he didn't say anything. So I said—"" here I paused to recall me exact words. "Oh yes, I remember I said 'I guess I should that you for saving me the trouble of breaking up with Dean, not that I'd ever thank you.' And then 'cause I was still mad at him for hexing Dean for no reason, I said something about him being a slimy Death Eater You're a disgusting slime ball death eater who should crawl in a hole and die' and how he should crawl back to his master, but he _still_ didn't say anything! So, I just turned around and came back here." I expected them to say something negative about Draco—that's what friends are for, right?_do._

Instead Gem asked,

"You told him to crawl in a hole and _die_back to You-Know-Who?" in this appalled voice. I just nodded.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing, we're just surprised at your friendliness," Ash said sarcastically, as usual.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Gem answered this time, turning on the couch to look me in the eyes. "Well, that was a little harsh, don't you think?" I just shrugged, and we sat in silence for some time.

"But still, I mean why didn't he say something? He's so maddening." That's about when I got this notebook thing chucked at my head.

Oh no! Gem just came in and said I've been lying in the bathroom writing this for an hour and that I've missed breakfast and am about going to be late to Care of Magical Creatures! . Gotta go,

_- Gin_

**Great Hall  
Lunch **

Dear, N.I.W.I.W.D.M.T.B.I.D.N.A.D.,/J.O.A.O.F.T

I mean, it wasn't _that_ mean, was it? It's not like Malfoy hasn't been unspeakably cruel to my family and me in the past.

Always insulting our hair and our clothes and house and lack of money.

Though, I don't think he ever said he wished I were deadwould die.

No, no! I was just mad… it didn't mean anything and Malfoy didn't care anyway. He doesn't care what I think.

Though, he did look kind of, odd when I said it. Could he have been hurt? No, no way. I mean, this is _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about.

I wouldn't have said it if I thought it would upset him.

And it _didn't!_

(dDid it?)

_- Gin_


	3. Chapter 3

**That Thing You Do  
Insincerelyours**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hogwarts or anything else. Those fabulous ideas are property of JK and those companies she's affiliated with :p

**September 5th  
Boy's Dorm  
Break**

Well! I am just _so_ unloved lately. No one understands me! I'm misunderstood.

Last night after I returned from that stupid useless game (also known as poker) having lost all my money, I wrote to mother, begging her to send me more pocket money, or else I would die.

Do you know what she said?

You'll never believe it, I know, because I was shocked and she's _my_ mother.

She said,

' _My__ darling Draco,_

_As much as I would love to help you, due to your father's current situation, it is much more difficult to obtain the Malfoy funds than it has been in the past. While we are no means in danger of winding up as poor as the filthy Weasley family, I must be a tad bit more selective in my purchases, as must you. I do hope this doesn't ruin your plans. I also hope you are having a lovely time back at school. A care package should be arriving with Athena tomorrow at breakfast._

_If you require this money so badly, it is high time you applied yourself to something besides potions lessons and gambling. However, I must advise you to be extra careful in how you conduct yourself. With your father where he is, there is a critical eye on all we do, and it is imperative that you avoid any illegal activity._

_Love and kisses,  
Mother'_

She is _such_ a hypocrite. Like the Malfoy fortune was obtained by following something as mundane as the law!

But, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? Now I know what it feels like to be a Weasley. I'll never mock them again.

Okay, that was a lie.

I live such a difficult life. First I fall in love with a Weasley, and now I am poor _like_ a Weasley.

There's a word for it.

Ionic?

No, ironic. That's what it is, ironic.

Like life's not difficult enough being infatuated with a skinny, red-haired, befreckled Weasley who doesn't give a rat's arse about you.

Who has, in fact, implied that you are an evil, Muggle killing psycho.

Oh, what troubles I've seen. What pain I've gone through!

- _D. M_

**In the library, escaping embarrassment  
After classes, before dinner**

Nott just ruined my life. Or my reputation, anyway. Maybe I should really be blaming mother. Either way, I'm never leaving this sanctuary again. Ever.

But what if I starve?

Fine, I'll only leave to go to dinner.

And maybe classes too, because if I flunk them and get kicked out I'll never see the redhead again.

That'd be a shame.

I'm babbling, aren't I? This is what happened. After I put you down, I was going to go to my next class (Arithmacy, yuck) Nott comes up to me—in front of everyone—and tells me that he had received a letter from his mother.

"That's nice," I said, all sarcastic-like. Nott ignored me, which was pretty rude considering _he_ was the one to come up to _me._

"She said to tell you that your mother's worried about you. Something about being depressed and not acting like yourself. She's afraid you're on a mood altering potion or something," he said in a **really_ loud_** voice. Everyone turned to look at me… everyone.

I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could do.

I laughed loudly, hit Nott like it was all a big joke, and retreated to my class. Then ran as quickly as possible to the library when classes let out.

What are mood altering potions, anyway? We've never studied them in Severus' class. They must be bad, because Nott nearly pissed himself with happiness at informing everyone that I was allegedly on them.

Maybe I'll look them up, I _am_ in a library.

- _D. M_

**Approximately forty-five minutes later (not that I can really count, I'm too horrified)  
First Floor Boys Bathroom**

That Was. Horrible …

**Five Minutes Later**

Okay, I've composed myself. A bit.

So, I went to look up those mood altering potions. I didn't have any clue where to start, so I sucked it up and asked Madame Pince.

"Madame Pince, excuse me, but I have a question," I said in my most polite voice.

"Yes?" she said in an impatient voice (some people are sooo rude).

"Do you have any information on mood altering potions?" She must have stared at me for a whole minute before answering.

"They're in the illegal substances section, 4553.99" she finally answered then walked away shaking her head. I went over to where she said and was looking through the books when I feel this presence behind me. I didn't turn around, but I could feel them getting closer. Finally, when they were so close they were in danger of breathing on me I turned around, startling whoever it was.

It was the last person I expected to see standing in the illegal substances section. so close to me I could hear her breathing as she fiddled with her hair and shuffled her feet.

It was Ginny Weasley.

_- D. M._

**After Dinner  
In my dorm on my bed under my covers**

Where was I? Oh that's right:

It was Ginny Weasley. Standing there and looking at me as if … as if she was about to say something to me.

I was shocked.

If Merlin himself walked through the library right then I wouldn't have been more shocked.

She opened her mouth to say something and I felt my stomach drop. Here it comes. She's going to say more mean things about me, maybe say something like she hopes I rot in hell, and am condemned to forever watch Severus flick his greasy hair and see the little glistening drops of grease fling across a room and fall on my face.

At least, that's what I thought she'd say.

Instead she… she… apologized.

"D- Malfoy, I just want to apologize for the other day. You know, when I-"

I interrupted her, "When you insinuated that I'm a Death Eater?" She blushed cutely.

It was adorable. I watched as the pinkish tinge appears on her cheeks and slowly spread across her nose, and up her forehead mingling with her vibrant hair.

"Well, yeah. I mean, that didn't really come out how it was supposed to, and I don't want you to think I like, have it out for you or-or anything and…" she was babbling. Not that I was paying an ounce of attention to her words. Not when her lips were so plump and pink.

I tore my brain away from her lips and said, "It was the Death Eater part that really got to me." Oops, did I say that out loud? I guess my mind wasn't really back.

Ginny looked pretty shocked. Her eyes got all wide, and her lips formed a large O like a Quidditch hoop waiting for the Quaffle to swoosh through.

"You're not?" she sputtered, and then turned a violent red. She obviously didn't mean to say that.

Come on, like I'd ever grovel and kiss the arse of some freak with a whole ocean of issues. Or _gasp_ go to JAIL! I have learned that lesson from my father; jail is not a place Malfoys flourish in.

But I just said, "I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Somehow we wound up walking back to my table and she down next to me, despite the fact that there was a whole empty table nearby.

"Why were you looking up mood altering potions?" she asked bemused. I am horrified to admit that I actually blushed, which caused her to smirk. Wow… she was _amazing_.

There was an awkward silence, and I grabbed a book that I had found left on one of the tables. It was a leather bound book with elegant golden lettering. I had started reading it earlier, and it was pretty interesting. Like a fairy tale, but not happy and fluffy.

Ginny looked at the book, then me and started laughing. "You do know that that's a Muggle book, don't you?"

I dropped the book like it was on fire. "It's _Muggle_?" And then I kicked myself. Her family was Muggle-lovers. She'd probably get offended. Not that I _cared_ or anything, mind you.

Nope. She laughed this wonderful melodious laugh. I couldn't help staring at her.

She stopped laughing suddenly and started fiddling with a box of quills.

"You want to hear something funny? My friend, Gem. She's kind of crazy and has these weird theories. And one of them is that the reason you were so upset about what I said is because… because, you _like_ me. Isn't that absurd?" she said giggling.

I don't know what came over me. I really don't. All I know is that one second I was watching her bite back a giggle, and the next second I opened my mouth and said,

"Maybe I do."

Stupid, stupid, mentally challenged, insane, bigmouthed Draco.

_­- D.M_

**Friday, September 6th  
Fifth Year Girls' Dorm  
Just After Dinner**

Dear, NIWIWDMTBINAD

I think I'm going to die of shock. Maybe I already did. I can't feel my feet, isn't that a sign of shock? And my heart's doing this psycho flipping thing, definitely not a sign of good health.

If I die, I am not, in any way, leaving Gemini Taylor one scrap of anything I own. She is, in all reality, the cause of my death. And therefore, she's a murderer. I mean it! This is _all_ her fault.

I'm getting a little ahead of myself, aren't I? Let me back up a bit. It all started when Gem, Ash, and I were in History of Magic, _the_ most boring class in the history of Hogwarts, maybe even in the history of magic itself. Now THAT'S a topic we should cover. Hehe. Anyway, so we were bored because, like I said, it's a boring class, so we started passing notes. I think I still have a copy of them here.

_Gin- _

_Are you still p.o.-ed with our favourite snake? Ash_

Speak for your self; he's not MY favourite anything. Anyway, I think I've gotten over my fury, until he does something stupid again. - Gin

_Very mature of you- Ash_

He just tends to infuriate me; I'm not in control of these things. He has this way of… of doing _exactly_ what I least expect of him. Like how he reacted to the DE incident. What was _that_? - Gin

**You're both insane, it's obvious what this is about. – Gem **

_Nice of you to pipe in- Ash_

What is that supposed to mean? Why am I insane? – Gin

**Sigh. Must I explain _everything_ to you? – Gem**

_Yes- Ash_

Yes!- Gin

**It's obvious that he's obsessed with you, THAT'S why he was so upset with what you said- Gem**

Huh? – Gin

_You know what? That makes perfect sense! - Ash_

No it doesn't! What are you talking about? – Gin

**He likes you, you idiot- Gem**

Hahaha, no really. What are you talking about? - Gin

_We're talking about that elephant in the corner, of course- Ash_

**There's no need for you sarcasm, Ashlyn. The girl is in denial. We have to spell it out for her:**

**He**

_Is_

**In**

_Love_

**With**

_You!_

…

I was in shock. I didn't believe it. I mean, Malfoy has _always_ hated my family, and I, I feel nothing but loathing for everything he stands for. Where would they get such an insane idea? I didn't believe it … I couldn't.

Yet I couldn't stop thinking about it. What if it were true? What if he became some freaky stalker? Did he have hundreds of pictures of me in his dorm? Did he keep locks of my hair under his pillow? I was freaked out. I mean, with these mentally ill people, anything can set them off, what if me telling him to die caused him to off himself? What if he decided to kill _me?_ I had to do something.

After classes I decided that if I didn't want to die or be responsible for the death of Draco Malfoy I had to do something. I began searching all over the castle for him. First I went to the Great Hall, where some students were hanging out during their break, but he wasn't there. I tried the Slytherin common room next. Well, I paid two first years to see if he was in there or his dorm, but, again, he wasn't.

After that, I searched all the bathrooms that I knew of and all the empty classrooms (I was very reluctant to do this and walked in on no less that five rendezvous). Finally, when I was just about to give up, Gem suggested I look in the library.

"What are you doing?" she asked, coming up from behind me as I opened up my fifteenth broom closet.

I answered distractedly, "Trying to save Malfoy's life, or maybe mine. I haven't figured that part out yet."

She looked at me like _I_ was the psycho stalker. "Do you care to translate that into human?"

"I'm looking for Malfoy!" This caused her to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Well, did you try the library?" she asked nonchalantly. I eyed her suspiciously.

"No, why would he be there?" Draco Malfoy would rather be caught dead than be seen in a library. It would ruin his reputation. "Oh no, is he planning on hitting himself over the head with a heavy book?" I asked in concern.

Gem laughed at me. She laughed! "N-No," she managed to get out through her chuckles. "He's avoiding his housemates."

Sometimes Gem's knowledge of such insignificant things scares me to no end. She knew everything about everyone. Even the teachers!

I decided not to question this titbit, and just went off to the library.

I _did_ find him, and I apologized. His response was, as usually, completely unexpected. He has this way of shattering everything I've ever known about him with one sentence, yet telling me absolutely nothing at all.

"It was the Death Eater part that really got to me," he said.

I know, I _know_. Since when did Draco Malfoy get upset if someone called him a Death Eater? That's like Voldemort crying if someone told him he was an evil psycho. Things like that just _don't_ happen.

Another thing about Draco? He makes me say things I'd never say otherwise. Like this time,

"You're not?" I asked him. I couldn't believe that I had said that, am I like the stupidest person ever?

"I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't jump to conclusions." And here we go, with the enigmatic responses. I need to analyze every single word that comes out of his mouth.

I don't know how to explain what took place after this, it's too bizarre, and I don't really understand it myself. Maybe someday I'll be able to understand, but not now. All I'll say is that for some weird reason we wound up sitting at a table together. It was completely awkward, and I was fishing for something to say. Of course, the worst possible thing came out of my mouth.

"You want to hear something funny? My friend, Gem. She's kind of crazy and has these weird theories. And one of them is that the reason you were so upset about what I said is because… because, you like me. Isn't that absurd?"

What was I thinking? Why did I say that? I still can't explain it, but I had this sudden urge to tell him, and I did. What happened next was even more disturbing.

He said, completely seriously, not an ounce of sarcasm or irony on his face, "Maybe I do."

Maybe he does what? Like me? Like, like like me? That's insane! He's insane!

Why would someone like him like me? I mean, I have had a lot of boyfriends, but my relationships tend to end shortly. Or rather, I tend to end them shortly. I just don't see the point in pretending that a relationship means more than it does. After I go out with a boy for a month or whatever, I get sick of him. I'm bored and I know that it's not going to last much longer.. I figure out pretty quickly that he's not The One, so I don't see the point in wasting more time if it's just not going to work out.

Gem is always lecturing me on it. She doesn't understand my philosophy at all. To her love is some mystical romanticized ideal, in her world true love exists, and love is all flowers and candy. She's had her share of boyfriends, and each and every time they become that sickly sweet couple that no one can stand to be around. Then they always end with a messy break-up and Gem crying her eyes out for a week while drowning her sorrows in ice cream. Ash, on the other hand, completely gets it-- she doesn't even have boyfriends at all, she just 'hooks up' with boys-- but she won't hesitate to point out that my viewpoint is completely contradictory.

"You say you don't believe in true love, and that it's delusional to pretend that a relationship is going to last forever, yet, your still searching for The One, even though you say you don't think The One exists!" she's constantly repeating.

She doesn't understand me. Maybe because _I_ don't understand me.

My head hurts now; I'm going to bed.

- _Gin_


End file.
